HANDS OF THE MANY
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Join a mess of Spartan III's & Elites. They're quest and Journey. A Journey through many problems and chaotic adventure's. READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!:)
1. YELLOW

From Author: LEGENDARY ICON

"A short story, hopefully its loved and cherished"

"READ,REVIEW, and ENJOY!"

EPISODE 1

YELLOW

Massive land of **Hemorrhage **was large. Yet an unfortunate warthog was battered. Ruined and in state of non mobility.

The Warthog's back of the working tires were ruined.

The main mechanism that allowed them to flow and spin. Yet some pieces had fallen off.

3 soldiers colored yellow jumped out. The 3 went around towards the back checking what happened. 2 Spartan III's and one single Elite.

The 3 didn't even bother in looking around besides complaining.

"Damn it!"yelled Joe

Joe tossed his assault rifle into the ground. He was a SPARTAN III solider with the helmet of "Grenadier". Phil was calm, slowly walking over towards the end.

Looking straight he held onto his battle rifle. Phil was the kind of spartan that looked at the bright side of things.

Phil was a SPARTAN III, his spartan helmet was called "Mark V (B)/ Noble 6 Helmet". Phil smiled inside his helmet.

He walked towards the back end of the Warthog. He stood beside the Elite. The Elite was named "Charlie". His attitude was calm yet talkative.

His body armor was regular. His armor was called "Ranger". His armor colors were yellow. He bended down on one knee and checked the ruined back tire.

Joe walked towards them.

"Charlie what's the damage?!"asked Joe

"Not good, yet I did tell you this was only a simple field test"said Charlie

"Oh no no, Charlie were half way from getting shot or worse killed"said Joe

"Joe he did tell you to slow it down...but then again you never listen"said Phil

Joe looked at Phil. Yet Phil only relaxed by leaning on the right hand side of the Warthog. Charlie was hard at work.

Phil lifted up his right hand in a flicking off motion towards Joe.

"Hahaha...fucking comedian"said Joe

Charlie sighed as his wrench went off. Sounding as he tried to make his repairs. Joe looked away turning around.

"What you guys think that Green team is doing?"asked Phil

"Oh here we go"said Joe

"Bro I told you nothing just like us, they're just sitting there bored as fuck"said Joe

Phil looked back towards Joe smiling inside his helmet. Calmly thinking of what to say next.

"Listen I bet you 5 credits that they're just minding there own and sitting around"said Joe

"I highly doubt that"said Charlie

Joe looked down at Charlie. His eyes closed as his smile broke out.

"Seriously Charlie? Come on I do think that"said Joe

Charlie stopped and looked back at Joe. Charlie smiled and fisted Joe. Both laughed together.

"Maybe not maybe so...but they did shoot Phil in the ass the last time"said Charlie

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"laughed Joe

Phil looked away towards the massive Green located base directly passing over the hill.

"You assholes"said Phil laughing inside his helmet

Charlie cracked up laughing as he turned back working on the Warthog. Joe walked back to pick up his assault rifle.

As Joe bended over and grabbed ahold of his weapon. He stared forward.

"Hey Joe did Charlie tell you about that "One" that got away?"asked Phil

"Ohhhhohhh really? You wanna touch that subject Phil? Alright"said Charlie

Joe turned around with his assault rifle on his shoulders.

"I'm game what happened then lover boy?"asked Joe

Charlie pulled out some leaking cables and liquids. Joe turned around and began walking back slowly. Back to the end of the warthog, where the turret was.

"Well I had seen this lovely Elite woman...and I asked her out before getting called here"said Charlie

"Oh? Did she have a older brother?"asked Joe

Phil looked back at Joe and nodded. Joe looked back towards Charlie as he was now under the warthog.

"That's just it, she has 7 brothers and one little sister"said Charlie

"Damn!"said Joe

Phil laughed out loud. Joe looked away surprised as heck.

"Yeah..and knowing this I was concerned so she looked into my eyes and this was our 3rd date"continued Charlie

"What's your gals name"asked Joe

"Malaria Halsha de Sua or as she told me "Mala" for short"said Charlie

"Bro..that's a mouthful really"said Joe

"Nice at least he gets some Joe, you still drive them away with your ridiculous style"said Phil making a 3 finger gesture towards Joe

Joe flicked off Phil as the three laughed at each other. Charlie looked back as he grabbed a screw driver.

"Alright Phil, Charlie what happened next?"asked Joe

"Well... She had invited me to meet her father, and well at first he was a hard ass and told me I was lucky to be with her"said Charlie

"HAHAHAHHA when my father met my sister's boyfriend, he shot at him after he broke her heart the next day"said Phil

"I remember that, he ran door by door asking for help oh man now that was hilarious!"yelled Joe

Charlie bursted out laughing. Looking back under the warthog. He was able to clean out some of the gunk and broken chunks of cables.

"Yeah but i understand you know, father's..ah..but anyway I was able to go out on one last date and we went to the movies"said Charlie

"Nice..my friend getting ahead start on things"said Joe

"Yeah well taht was until we ran into her friends and everything became more of a "friend zone" moment than anything really"said Charlie

"Ah shit"said Joe

"After that she didn't even mention me as her boyfriend just as a friend and well as the night ended, she kissed me and said "Never mind this, we'll have a better night tomorrow" she said"said Charlie

"Wait for it"said Phil

"Charlie and what then? Come on bro don't leave me in suspense about it"asked Joe

"After that I said "Will see" and I walked away with my hands in my pockets"said Charlie

Joe slammed his assault rifle onto his back. Joe jumped and clapped his hands together. He basically seemed cheerful and happy.

"Like a boss, hell yeah!"yelled Joe

Charlie got back up and Joe gave him a bro hug.

"See! See Phil! That's how a man dose it! Walks away like nothing happened! Hell yeah"yelled Joe

Charlie looked over his right shoulder towards Phil. Yet Phil still looked relaxed and stared forward. He smiled and walked back into his passenger seat.

"What about you guys? Any romance stories?"asked Charlie

Joe hopped back onto the gun turrent. Charlie headed back towards the driver's seat.

"Nah me? I got plenty but Phil over there he has one but complicated, and feisty too"said Joe

**_HALO: HANDS OF THE MANY_**


	2. GREEN

EPISODE 2

GREEN

Over at the opposite side. Far away from the water. A Spartan III stood looking at the sky thinking about what if's.

Staring from his spartan helmet named "EVA". His glass golden helmet shined in the daylight. His name was "Glen".

Glen hummed to himself and thought many times over. As he hummed aloud. Basically to himself. He didn't even noticed what he was doing.

On top of the base was his sniper team mate. She was an Elite. Her body armor was "Spec-ops".

Her name was "Helska Mara Hae". She listened to Glen's annoying humming for long enough.

Through her scope she could see the Yellow team leaving and heading back to base. She gritted her teeth.

Lowering her sniper rifle she sighed and stayed silent hoping to hear Glen stay quiet.

"Glen! Shut up!"she yelled

Glen opened his eyes and looked towards her. He was standing on the grass. He turned around looking straight at her. He waved towards her.

He was only 15 feet away from the base.

"Oh?! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"he yelled

Helska lowered her sniper rifle and looked at him. His helmet shined towards her.

"Great Job Glen...giving away our fucking position again"she said

"Ugh?! Oh wait?! I'm sorry!"he yelled again as he ran back towards his base

Helska walked back inside the base. She walked down the steps and into the main hallway. She walked forward passing the doctor's office.

Along with the armory. Glen ran inside and entered through he main entrance. He was out of breath. Holding in his hands was his battle rifle.

"Helska! Sorry again.. I-"

Helska shoved her left hand towards his face. He stopped talking. Both stood in the center of the lobby now. She didn't want to hear another word from him.

"Enough Glen...ugh ever since you where transferred you have just been a mess"said Helska

In the main lobby walked another Spartan III. This time it was a man. He was named "Donny".

He wasn't the kind of spartan to care too much but he wasn't the kind that was an asshole to many. His spartan helmet was "CQC".

While walking passed Helska he quickly grabbed ahold of Glen's right shoulder and turned him towards himself. Making Glen follow him outside.

"Oh? Donny Hi!"said Glen

"Come on Glen I need your help with something outside with the Ghost"said Donny

"Really?! Al-Alright? Are you sure?"asked Glen

Helska looked at the way Donny made himself more of a friend to Glen. She noticed Glen was always saved by Donny every time, since his transfer.

Helska walked forward ignoring them. Another team mate was walking down the lobby with a large crate of supplies. Helska rushed over to help her.

A girl spartan yet she was the team's doctor/Field Medic. Her name was "Amy Kane". Her spartan III helmet was called "Air Assault".

She wore green colors but with a blue line going down her left arm and hands. Even her left leg had a long blue line.

"Thanks, anything new out there?"asked Amy

Both walked back into the hallway slowly heading back into the medical room. Both girls headed back caring a box of supplies. Nothing too big.

"Doc, I still think having Glen assigned here was a stupid idea"said Helska

"Oh god not this again... you say that about all the new people that arrive, first its was Harry then Barb then Donny and now Glen"said Amy

Helska stopped walking and stared at Amy's back.

"Seriously?! Amy come on you did his psych evaluation and his background check... Lets face it the kid's a bit slow and weak at this"said Helska

Amy turned back looking at Helska.

"Nah.. he's fine besides I don't think he was sent here by mistake, and yes I did all that the only thing that is off is his attention span"said Amy

Both continued on entering to there left into the large medical room.

Helska stood between the doorway as Amy placed the supply box on top of her medical desk.

* * *

**_*POINT OF VIEW CHANGES*,*VIEW GOES BACK TO "GLENN" & "DONNY"* CHANGING VIEW*_**

Donny was on one knee checking the opened Ghost. The front part of the ghost was popped off. The large bended hood in the front was open.

Donny moved pieces in and out. His hands moved sparkling surging cables. His visor scanned for other problems. Yet behind him Glenn walked left and right.

Back and forth thinking and speaking aloud. The subject was anything. Glenn held in his hands. A large tool box.

"She didn't even let me ask her, Donny I tell you it's almost as if I don't even belong here"said Glenn

Donny just nodded and looked forward. Words after words went by. Yet Glenn didn't even notice. Donny suddenly stopped.

"I'm telling you Donny sometimes I feel almost as if I don't belong anywhere"said Glenn

"First hand me the wrench"asked Donny

Glenn reached into the tool box. Glenn grabbed ahold of a screw driver and handed it to Donny. Yet Donny looked at his left hand holding the screw driver.

Donny stared at it. He broke out with a laugh and went on using the screw driver.

"Secondly I don't think that, why because to me if it means anything your not but no Glenn your not a failure or bother some"said Donny

"Thirdly Helska said the same thing with me along with 2 others, don't worry about her its fine she makes people go through this"said Donny

Glenn stared at Donny's back as he kept on talking. Sounding straight with reason.

"Fourthly to me your like a brother, Glenn hand me the electrical cutter"asked Donny

Glenn handed Donny the wrench. Donny nodded and went back to work on another piece.

"Glenn your just like the rest of us hard working and honest, yet tough from the inside you belong with us"said Donny

Glenn started as he heard those words.

"Thank you Donny, for being honest"said Glenn

"Anytime"said Donny


	3. ONE PROBLEM

EPISODE 3

ONE PROBLEM

Yellow base was massive. Yet there team sniper was elsewhere taking a nap. He sat in the chair. His legs up high on top of the radio transmitter.

His floor was the 3rd floor. In the tallest part of the Yellow Base. His name was "Leo", a kind Spartan III solider. His helmet was the kind named "Scout".

His armor color was light green. His sniper was leaning against the wall to his left. He was sitting in a hovering chair.

The radio went off as a female voice sounded off.

"Leo any activity?!"she asked

Yet all she heard was static and snoring. The sound of her voice sounded annoyed and angered. Slightly ticked off.

"LEO!"she yelled

Leo awoke and looked straight he sighed. He sat back regularly and lowered his feet. Reaching over towards the radio he answered.

"Yes? What happened?!"he asked

"I asked was there any other new activity?"she said

"Nope nothing...same as yesterday...and the month before...but anyway how's your day?"he asked stupidly

The sound of the radio shut off. Sounded off instantly without saying anything else. Leo stood up from his seat and stretched. He yawned a bit.

Calmly not really giving a shit about this war.

The warthog drove through light splashes of water. Drove quickly back towards the Yellow base. Leo could see them as his visor scanned them from a distance.

"Huh...about time"said Leo

The Warthog came to a sudden stop in front of the Yellow base. In front of the doorway was the doctor. He stared at them. His name was "Todd".

Staring at the three soldiers getting out. In his right hand he held a warm cup of coffee. In his left hand he had nothing.

His armor was Elite minor/Regular. Taking a quick sip he smiled.

"Well what happened now?"asked Todd

"Joe broke the warthog back there"said Phil walking past the doc

Charlie headed right grabbing ahold of his tool box. Joe walked towards the doc.

"Taking a break Doc.?"asked Joe

"Hell yeah, nothing happends out here anyway so I'm good"said Doc. Todd

* * *

**_*SWITCHING POINTS OF VIEW*,*2 OTHER CHARACTERS*_**

Static sounds went off. The radio transmitter as Leo went back doing what he was doing. Yet the representative named "Darcy".

She was an Elite Spec-Ops solider. Sent to check on the Yellow team's status. Across from he was the Captain of Yellow team. His name was "Noel".

His armor was yellow with a white line going down his right arm and leg. His visor was colored black. His Spartan III helmet was called "Commando/Carter".

"What? Leo's fine he's the least trouble some of the group"said Captain Noel

"That's not it, you need to discipline them at least not to fall asleep during there shift"said Darcy

Phil walked passed them calmly. He didn't want to bother these two and they're talk. Phil nodded at Capt. Noel and then at Darcy.

"Alright then, I'll get to it but what was the other important thing you wanted to speak about besides that?"asked Noel

He stared towards her. She walked towards him.

" A couple of Rogue's leaving the department, that went off the grid they might come here"said Darcy

"What for? There's nothing here valuable to be grabbed"said Noel

"No information on certain people like yourself and maybe the Green team"she said

Noel stood up with a chuckle. His helmet stared towards the doorway thinking. Imagining themselves getting into anything huge.

"Darcy as we know this isn't our problem, but if they want me they'll have to fight to get me"said Noel

"Noel you were given this assignment because of your connection with the enemy, I know you hate this but stay safe, I'll return within a few days"she said

Noel sighed. Thinking what she was explaining was partially true. His mind went thinking through about his team.

"Alright, I just don't expect there to be anything bad coming this way, why because were on a remote lifeless planet"said Noel

"A few days...I'll return"said Darcy as she walked away from him and headed out the entrance

Noel looked forward.

"Ugh...these few days are going to be rough"said Noel


	4. GREEN GHOST

EPISODE 4

GREEN GHOST

Within Green base the Captain walked out of the base. The Captain was an Elite his name was "Gnash Mar Yulza". His Elite armor was Spec ops.

Yet in his hands he held his hot cup of coffee. His helmet was off. He stood outside from the entrance looking out towards Glenn.

Donny walked towards him with his tool kit. Gnash just stared seeing Glenn having trouble to get onto the Ghost.

Glenn sat down and looked to his left and right.

"How's Glenn holding up?"asked Captain Gnash

"He's trying sir, very hard to stay on point"said Donny

Donny looked to his right towards his Captain. His Captain stared forward noticing the Ghost turn on.

"Let me ask you Donny, how many times has he used that Ghost in his training?"asked Gnash

Donny looked forward and silently thought for 2 seconds. Donny then looked right towards his captain.

"Never as I recall he didn't mention that"said Donny

Gnash laughed as he stared noticing Glenn activate the ghost. Glenn yelled as he instantly speed off straight into the open field.

"Hey Donny!? I-I Think I got-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"yelled Glenn

Gnash didn't even move or do anything. Donny cursed and ran after the speeding Ghost. Donny tossed his tool kit into the ground. Gnash laughed to himself.

Glenn's ghost moved left, then swiftly right. Donny sprinted quickly trying to catch up.

Through the sniper scope she could see. Helska sighed keeping up with Glenn and Donny. Helska lowered her sniper rifle and thought.

"Idiots..."she said

Donny ran quickly and jumped forward. His hands reached out towards the back part of the Ghost. Landing onto the grass and being dragged as he held on.

"GLENN! STOP!"yelled Donny

Helska raised her sniper rifle again. She instantly aimed ahead of where Glenn would be driving towards. Yet she fired again and again.

Glenn screamed as he drove left and went in circles. Donny was being dragged on and on. He yelled loudly and grunted. Yet Glenn didn't know how to stop.

Until Glenn drove off left and smashed into a large boulder of a rock. Donny dropped heavily face first into the rocky dirt.

Glenn's head slammed hard into the dash board. The hologram computer systems went off and on.

"THANK YOU FOR USING THE GHOST VEHICLE INSTRUCTIONAL GUIDE"said the computer voice

"ugh...ahhh...Wait? What?! Where?"asked Glenn

Glenn dropped into the ground on his left side. Dizzy and tired yet out of breath.

Captain Gnash walked out by 5 feet from the base with his coffee and laughed. He walked back looking at Helska from the top of the base.

She raised up her Sniper rifle with one hand and reloaded.

Helska looked away and aimed again ahead of her base. She stared at the distant Yellow base.

Yet they didn't look like they were having a good day this week.

She could see them moving and fixing continuously they're vehicle named "Warthog".

Lowering her sniper rifle she heard the sounds of happy joy coming from the radio. Behind her was her hovering chair. Her ammo crate and weapon crate.

She looked back listening to the sounds of laughter and joy. Even in a time like this she didn't think they'd be at it.

* * *

**_*SWITCH POINT OF VIEW* ONE NEW CHARACTER FOR GREEN TEAM*_**

Inside the green base was another team member named "Duke". He was a Elite. His armor was ranger. He was a soldier class so to speak.

Yet his training wasn't very through as much as it was supposed to be. He and Amy laughed side by side. Talking about there old days in high school.

The days when things were more simpler. Amy removed her helmet. She was a short black haired woman. Asian and very attractive.

Both sat across from each other. At the lounge room/ lunch room. Eating they're meals calmly. Enjoying a good time.

Duke was an Elite with white tribal markings around his right eye.

"Again?"asked Duke

"No Duke, really I'm good"said Amy

"Alright, besides that teacher we had was so pissed everyday he'd make fun of us one by one"said Duke

"Yeah good times, I remember he called you a doofus mistake"she said

Both laughed together. Both faced each other. Duke looked back down at his plate half empty. His baked beans and potatoes reminded him of boot camp.

"Amy did you even go out with that guy?"he asked

"Yes and I found out as we were he just wanted to impress his mother because he lied to her"she said

"I felt so manipulated and used at that moment, it was so ridiculous"she said

"Amy, we need you outside asap"said Helska

Amy stopped eating and cleaned her lips. She grabbed ahold of her helmet and got up.

"On my way, thanks Duke"she said taking her plate and tossing the left overs in the trash

Duke looked at her leave and made one last laugh.

"Those were the good old days"said Duke by himself as he cleaned his plate


	5. YELLOW SUN

EPISODE 5

YELLOW SUN

At the Yellow base. Charlie had been working his ass off on fixing the warthog. He wasn't making much progress with wiring and other parts broken.

Yet as he went on working. Phil came out of the Yellow base after eating lunch. Joe was firing at random rocks lying on the ground. Joe targeted them easily.

Firing round after round into the ground. He laughed with joy feeling awesome and great. Phil stared at Joe's stupidity, making himself look pathetic.

"Joe what you up to?"asked Phil

"I'm so bad ass bro! Not missed a single shot"said Joe

"HAHA so you say especially when you cant aim for shit on moving objects"said Phil

"Naw that's why i have you so I can toss you at them instead"said Joe

Phil looked left seeing the massive parked Wraith and the small Mongoose beside it. He thought for a second.

Charlie got back up to his feet wiping his hands clean with his cloth. Joe reloaded his assault rifle and heard the sound of a vehicle.

Charlie noticed Phil turning on the Mongoose. Phil felt excited. Joe smiled and ran towards Phil.

Charlie headed on towards the base entrance until he noticed that his Captain stopped him. Noel looked forward as Charlie looked to him.

"Sir?"asked Charlie

"You sure they're qualified to drive? I mean both them boys make a complete asses to themselves"said Noel

Noel knew what Charlie was thinking the same. Yet in a more smaller thought bubble.

"Hey Doc, come here a sec."said Noel

Charlie went on inside taking his lunch break. The Doc came out from his office and stopped at the lobby. Charlie walked past him.

"Hey Charlie whats going on?"asked the Doc

"You told the Captain about if anything stupid would happen well go outside, Phil and Joe are going to drive"said Charlie

The Doc smiled. Leo at the sniper spot stretched after his short 20 minute nap. He was simply a bit lazy when sniping.

Yet Leo was able to watch the lower ground floor. He stared noticing Phil walking over towards the Mongoose.

"Hehehe...This i gotta stand to see, I know them two are about to make something fun out of boredom"said Leo

"Oh this i gotta see"said Doc as he ran towards Noel

Phil looked at the pedals and at the engine come roaring to life. He smiled getting excited to drive. Yet until Joe rushed in.

"MOVE! BITCH!"yelled Joe kicking Phil off into the ground

Joe laughed so hard as he drove away with the Mongoose. Phil rushed back to his feet and ran after Joe.

"HAHAHAHHAHA!"laughed Joe

"OH CRAP!"yelled Phil

Doc and Noel laughed side by side. Seeing Phil chasing desperately after Joe. Phil ran as quick as he could until Joe turned right making dirt fly into Phil's visor.

Phil tripped into the ground and lied face first. Joe kept on driving until he drove over rocks and pebbles of dirt. Shaky went the Mongoose. Joe looked forward.

"FUCK!"yelled Phil

Phil got up to his feet again and ran forward. Joe didn't notice him as he slowly made a turn. Yet as Phil saw his opening moment.

Doc and Noel stared relaxing at the entertainment.

"Doc, these boys may be stupid but they are at least halarious to watch"said Noel

"hahaha these guys I wonder what the hell will Phil do now?"asked Doc

Phil jumped forward with his legs aimed at Joe's slowly turning head. As Joe stopped looking back and looked forward.

"MOTHER-FUC ## !"yelled Joe slowly

His visor stared into the bottom foot of dirt under the right boot of Phil. Doc and Noel laughed so hard seeing Joe flying off the Mongoose so quick.

Joe flew hard smashing into the dirt and rolling on his back. He lied there catching his breath. Joe laughed his ass off too. Hi eyes were closed.

His arms spread open. Phil looked back as he failed to turn around the Mongoose. Yet as Phil drove at 45 mph of speed.

While at that same speed he didn't even bother to slow down. While turning right, the two right side tires slightly tapped tiny pebbles of rocks.

Phil's body weight was partly on the tipping side. Yet Phil stared at Joe and suddenly.

Phil went rolling and flipping across the dirt ground and smashed into a tree directly. The Mongoose exploded sending Phil rolling and flipping.

Phil rolled and flipped across the ground. Grunting and cursing aloud.

Phil flew into the ground and rolled straight into the fresh ocean water behind they're base. Joe slowly got back up to his feet and stood.

He stared and laughed out loud seeing Phil getting back up. Yet Phil felt so dizzy. He struggled to stand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA NICE!"laughed out loud Joe slapping his lower knees

Leo laughed standing as he witnessed the entire event. He looked up into the sky smiling. He couldn't believe it. Looking from his sniper's point.

High above he spoke out loud.

"You guys really, make it worth being here"said Leo

"Thanks good thing you got your laugh Leo"said Phil as he looked up towards Leo and gave him a thumbs up

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW*,*POINT OF VIEW FROM GREEN BASE!*_**

Helska lowered her sniper rifle. She had just witnessed the way Yellow team passed the time. She couldn't believe it.

They the enemy team. Acting all stupid and strange.

"What a waste"she said

"Ah...what do I care they're the enemy anyway"said Helska


	6. GREEN SHINE

EPISODE 6

GREEN SHINE

Glenn sat back up as his head felt dizzy. From a distance he could see a young woman spartan. She ran towards him lovely. Sexy.

His eyes focused more on her.

Her sexy approach towards him with her medical pack. She stopped running and bended down on her knees checking up on him.

Glenn couldn't hear her words as she removed his helmet for him. Yet behind her Donny walked towards them. Yet he didn't seem angry at all.

Glenn stared at her helmet. His eyes couldn't move away from her sweet lovely tone of voice. A voice only to be heard from the heavens.

"Glenn?! Can you hear me?"she asked checking his eyes with a small light

Donny stood behind her. Yet he waved his hand left and right towards Glenn.

"Glenn, I'm sorry man I should have told you about the thrust of the ghost you okay?"asked Donny

Glenn made a sigh of relief. Thinking this single moment was incredible.

Gnash smiled and walked back into the base. Helska lowered her sniper rifle and headed back down to the lower floor.

Donny looked back at the ruined Ghost as he stared at it. Blue smoke arose from it. He placed his hands on his helmet and closed his eyes. Thinking silently.

Amy finished her examination on Glenn. She looked at him and made a small smirk giggle towards hi stupid staring. A stare looking as if he had fallen.

Glenn didn't stand up yet. Donny heard Amy giggle as he opened his eyes and looked to his left. He smiled seeing Glenn almost do something right.

Glenn was helped back up as he struggled. Amy looked at Donny.

"He's fine, only dizzy just take it easy from now on alright Glenn?!"said Amy

"Yes..y-yes Ma'm I will thank you Miss Amy"he said

"Call me Amy, and your very welcome Glenn"she said she turned around and walked away

Glenn held his spartan III helmet in his hands. His bright blue eyes only stared at her walking away. Donny placed his helmet back on.

Yet Glenn was so gone he didn't hear anything Donny asked him.

"Glenn:said Donny slamming his right hand onto Glenn's right shoulder

"OH?! Yes?! Oh sorry! Please don't be mad Donny I'm-I'm"

"It's alright Glenn, but i should be the one telling you that because I forgot to tell you a couple of things about the Ghost"said Donny

Glenn stared at Donny. Not believing that Donny was angry at him was a surprise. A huge difference from the many other's he's been with.

* * *

**_*SWITCHING POINTS OF VIEW*_**

Helska walked towards the outside and headed towards Donny and Glenn. Both finished talking and began picking up the burned parts.

"Donny!"yelled Helska

Donny told what Glenn had to do. Yet Glenn agreed and started walking back and forth collecting pieces. Donny turned around and walked towards Helska.

"Yeah? What's up?"he asked

"Come let's take a walk"said Helska

"Wait? Seriously? Why me? Why now?"asked Donny

"Well I need a good spotter and your it for today"she answered

"Alright then"said Donny

Both headed out of the area. Headed up the cliff and walked around the canyon slowly. Heading towards a high point.

A point were caught a strong view point of the enemy base. 30 feet above the ground. Helska and Donny walked side by side.

By reaching the edge she took point by kneeling down on one knee. Donny stayed back within the bushes.

"Donny, why?"asked Helska

"Huh?! What do you mean?"he asked

"Why defend him? What do you see in Glenn?"she asked

"Ohhh!? I knew it so that's what this is all about isn't it"said Donny lowered his assault rifle down and looked at Helska

Helska aimed silently with her sniper rifle. Her scope caught a glimpse of Yellow team's base and they're main defense. The sniper spot.

She slightly waited ready to fire at Leo's head. Yet the Yellow team's sniper "Leo". He was stretching and yawing.

"Look at this guy?! No worries at all? Seriously who gets people like them"she said to herself

"Helska I see what anyone else see's...a soldier"said Donny

"Oh no don't give me bull crap, even these dumb asses now whats reason and whats stupid"she said

"What I see is that and I know he would appreciate it if you gave him some slack"said Donny

Donny looked away from her and noticed the Yellow team's Warthog driving again. Helska lowered her sniper rifle and stayed thinking for a bit.

"He ruined the Ghost vehicle we barely received 3 days ago"she said

"I can fix it Helska, that's nothing to worry about"he said

Donny looked at his left hand. Dangling tags went back and forth. His eyes closed.

"Besides he's a strong kid, I know he means well"said Donny

"You enjoy his company don't you"she asked

"Yeah I do because he seems a lot like my sister, my last family member back home"said Donny

Helska looked over towards her right shoulder. Staring at Donny. She knew what he had lost during his time here.

"Alright Donny I'll let him be for now"she said

"Really?! I didn't think i would convince you so quickly"said Donny

"Dont take too much to heart, besides I still hate you both"she said Sarcastically she smiled while looking through her scope again

Donny smiled. Knowing she was trying to be funny about the situation.


	7. YELLOW WARTHOG

EPISODE 7

YELLOW WARTHOG

2 Spartans and one Elite moved into the back of a Pelican. Yet these weren't the normal kind.

They were the known as "Rogue's" or "EXILES". An exiled group that cares less about the war.

Some of the worst kinds of soldiers that were once heroes. 2 Spartans walked holding weapons named Spartan Laser and Gravity hammer.

The last member was an Elite. An Elite named "Karen". An Officer once but still wearing the armor. She turned back looking at her 2 mighty strong Spartans.

The very other two men betrayed by the same people. By the ones they once trusted.

"Karen shall we head now?"asked The spartan named "Micheal"

"I want to smash that lying son of a bitch"said the second spartan named" Vern"

She stared back at them. In front of her were Micheal and Vern. Behind them were the many dead lifeless bodies. Bodies of both human and Elites.

"Let's get moving before they begin to move"she said

"Our friends wont stay for too long"said Karen

* * *

**_*CHANGE POINT OF VIEW!* * BACK TO YELLOW BASE*_**

At Yellow Base. Phil and Joe received medical attention from Todd. Yet Todd laughed at them for being stupid. Yet both didn't mind. They wanted to do so.

Charlie drove around in the warthog. Happily checking the mechanisms and gauges. Noticing everything was a lot better now. He felt proud driving around.

Beside him was Phil. On the gun turret was Joe yelling aloud. Noel had went back inside checking up on other reports. Todd went back inside to his office.

Nothing went on so he wasn't too bored. Leo took a break heading down towards the lower floor. The warthog went in circles and circles.

Yet Phil laughed aloud. Leo walked outside and stared at the warthog. He didn't seem too surprised. Yet with Charlie at the wheel nothing would go wrong.

Joe gripped onto the machine gun on the back of the warthog. His fingers slipped as the warthog spun. Bullets flew forward towards the ground.

Phil looked to his right side seeing the many flashes of yellow. Charlie tired driving around rocks and a small splash of a little river flow.

Leo walked out and noticed the massive wraith. His hands were by his sides. He stared seeing the Wraith. Yet he was the calmest in the group.

So he didn't do it.

"AHAHAHHAHA!"yelled Joe

Charlie made a quick turn avoiding the boulder of a rock blocking his straight path. Turning left and right made it all better.

The Warthog stopped as Charlie looked forward noticing the middle of the canyon. Seeing the Green base across.

"Charlie ever wonder why we were sent to this place?"asked Phil

Joe turned the turret around straight looking at the Green Base.

"Phil bro again?!"asked Joe

"Joe seriously?! Think about it? Guard a canyon and take the green flag?!"said Phil

"Well I'm not sure either, it's the UNSC and I wouldn't what to answer that" said Charlie

"In the middle of a fucking canyon, in an installation that is alone and isolated from the rest of life"said Phil

"Phil bro I told you, it aint important all we have to do is get there side and take over then we go home that's it"said Joe aiming the turret around and around

"Can't be that simple really"said Phil

Charlie made a left turn heading back to Yellow base.

* * *

**_*CHANGES POINT OF VIEW*, * BACK TO OTHERS CHARACTERS*_**

Leo stared at the coming Warthog. Leo smiled inside his helmet as he heard the arguing over they're spartan helmets.

"We'll maybe were here for something else"said Leo

"Leo?! Your awake?!"said Phil over the radio

"Leo! Come on take a ride with us bro, its been like 3 days since you got off your tower"said Joe

Leo shrugs and walks away from the parked wraith. His hands were on his head resting.

"Nah...you'll end up crash all of us into something else"said Leo

"Still thinking that?! Besides it was Phil who blew up the mongoose"said Joe

"Oh sure Joe blame shit on me again, yet it was you who broke the warthog in the first place"said Phil

Leo walked back towards the next vehicle he stared at. His mind thought. His eyes stared at the banshee.

"Alright then"said Leo

The warthog stopped as Phil jumped off. The sounds of hovering went off. Went sounding weird back and forth.

Joe walked beside Phil both slowly making there way towards the base. Charlie got off and followed. Yet the banshee behind them moved left then right.

Joe and Phil didn't even notice until. The banshee flew low by there left hand side barely touching theyre heads as they got scared.

"OH SHIT!"yelled Joe

Phil jumped forward into the ground. Sounds of laughing went on.

"Leo you shit"said Phil laughing aloud

Charlie slapped the back of Joe.

"You guys said he's just lazy and can't drive"said Charlie

Leo laughed aloud. Flipping up into the sky and then right. Spinning around and around.


	8. GREEN EYES

EPISODE 8

GREEN EYES

Donny walked out of the green bush. Helska looked through her scope getting a clear shot towards the yellow team. Yet her finger didn't pull the trigger just yet.

"Helska, come on give it up"said Donny

"Seriously? All we have to do is just take them out and we can win this stupid battle"said Helska

"Hm? Well you do have a point on that one, but what would Captain Gnash say?"asked Donny

Helska lowered her sniper rifle and cursed. As she stood up she turned to look at the flying banshee making flips. At the safe distance she could kill them.

She walked back towards Donny.

"Fine, but don't expect me to tell you otherwise when Glenn fucks something else then"she said laughing

Both headed back to Green base.

* * *

**_*CHANGES POINT OF VIEW* , *POINT OF VIEW CHANGED TO OTHER CHARACTERS*_**

The Pelican flew quickly downward through space. Micheal and Vern . Vern walked towards the back. Vern's spartan armor was called "Soldier".

Micheal's was called "Recruit". Both were in opposite colors. One was in red the other in blue. Vern was in color blue Spartan IV armor.

Micheal was in solid red colors. Micheal looked back as he stood. Holding onto the safety bar. Vern walked without holding onto anything. Yet Micheal sighed.

"Karen... We might do the "Husky" because...Vern is getting excited over there"said Micheal

"I know the feeling" said Karen

" Alright then we'll get set up then and we''ll-"

Vern stared at the door his right hand tapped the warthog. Micheal only stared at him.

"Vern I swear man you sometimes really freak me out"said Micheal

Vern didn't say anything. Only stayed silent. Micheal looked away.

"Fine get armed then this might become a one way trip"said Karen

Micheal looked forward.

"One way?! Karen no, we need this pelican at least I aint walking to "COUNTDOWN"/Halo: Reach Multiplayer Map"said Micheal

Vern looked back at Micheal. Yet his anger arose within himself. His left hand tightened. Yet Vern slammed his right hand hard into the Warthog's hood.

Micheal looked back at Vern again. Micheal made a what the "fuck face".

"What?! You want to walk there? Or rather fly than that, besides we both know Vern you don't have any patience at all"said Micheal

Vern lowered his hands by his sides. Standing like a hungry zombie waiting for its meal. Starving , just staring forward.

"Boys enough our window is coming, I'll drop you guys off first at point A and I'll head towards point B then round back up with you guys"said Karen

Vern made a sigh and cracked his neck. Karen heard his slight remark.

"Vern don't fucking curse at me!? I told you your target is "Noel Decker" he is the prime directive then you can anyone who gets in the way"said Karen

"Yeah like I had told you, Vern isn't right even after killing those bastard Troops"said Micheal

"He's still so butt hurt about them calling him a "Menacing Psycho Path" " said Micheal laughing inside his helmet

The Pelican flew down ward into the core of the planet. The Pelican gained heat engulfing around its front. Karen stared forward.

Her visor gave an exact location of where to land. Yet Karen was reminded why she hated this. Hated the fact she was used, lied to. Even with a loyal friend.

"Noel...Gnash...Kovek...Helvak...West..Trevor...Duncan"said Karen

"Bastards, all of them"said Karen

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW*, * POINT OF EYES CHANGED AGAIN*, *NOW THE CONTINUATION...*_**

Green Base. Glenn waived stupidly towards both Helska and Donny. Both enjoying there slow walk back to base. Donny looked up towards the happy Glenn.

The type of person he notices like a family member. Sounds of hovering engines went over.

"You know Helska I think all this, it will go well"said Donny

"Perhaps, I give Glenn only 3 weeks before he decides to leave"said Helska

Glenn was called by Gnash over his radio.

"All units return to green base we have a message from Command"said Gnash

Glenn headed back inside. Everyone from Green base headed in. Others walked from there individual offices and headed down the hall.

Glenn walked inside the base. Donny and Helska were both side by side. Amy laughed beside, Duke. Both walking towards the office of the Captain.

Within seconds before reaching the open entrance. The main entrance of the Green Base as both Helska and Donny. Both were 10 feet away.

The Pelican suddenly smashed crashing into the Green Base. Causing a large explosion. Throwing both of them off back hard into the ground.

Donny and Helska slammed down into the ground. Both dropped there weapons. Pain and flames arose. Within the Green base the structure collapsed.


	9. DARKNESS BEGINS: PART 1

EPISODE 9

DARKNESS BEGINS: PART 1

**_*THIS SECTION EXPLAINS WHAT HAPPENS "BEFORE" THE PELICAN CRASHES INTO THE GREEN BASE, IMPORTANT!*_**

The Pelican steered downward in a forward motion. Heavy clouds began to clear up. Allowing a good line of sight. Yet Karen didn't care too much about it now.

She knew what she must do and where. Inside the Pelican while aiming downward. Micheal was in the driver's seat of the ready warthog.

Yet Vern grunted and cursed continuously about waiting.

"We have our window boys!"yelled Karen

"Karen! Dont you wreck this Pelican! Dont do it!"yelled Micheal with such concern

Yet Vern agreed with Karen's plan.

"What?! Vern Fuck you! No are both of you serious?!"yelled Micheal

Vern laughed with such evilness he didn't say anything back to Micheal.

"Great...that's fucking great"said Micheal

"Am I the only one left alive with any fucking sense of things? Vern Seriously?"continued Micheal

"MKOFJ"said Vern aloud, Vern's words were mumbled in strange language because his "Tongue' was slashed off along with his vocals from his throat

"Seriously? You called me "pussy?" Wow how mature"said Micheal looking forward and turning on the Warthog

The Pelican began picking up into the sky trying to level itself out. Yet as it did the back door opened. Vern stared out towards the sunlight.

His hands both gripping tightly the handle of the turret. Micheal faced forward as Karen showed a thumbs up. Micheal flickered her off.

Yet the Warthog dropped. Both Vern and Micheal inside the warthog. In free fall for a bout 20 seconds. Vern noticed the Sniper Tower.

Worried about any snipers. Yet he noticed a sleeping and calm Leo. In his position. Doing absolutely nothing like always.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF POINT WHEN THE START ATTACKS*_**

Leo slept calmly thinking of a nice warm spot at the daily beach. Phil and Joe both walked out of the base after they're rest.

"Again? No bro I'm telling you last episode was the end"said Joe

"No its still going, dude don't tell me that you believe it ended after missing a few other stories that need to be answered"said Phil

Both stopped walking. Laughing side by side. Yet within that instant as they both smiled and bro fisted together.

The warthog smashed in front of them firing wildly. Micheal pressed hard down onto the pedals. Vern aimed at Phil and Joe firing wildly.

Phil jumped and rolled onto the green grass. Avoiding the incoming gunfire. Joe ran right firing his assault rifle towards the moving Warthog.

Micheal drove left and right. Slightly skidding across the grass. Micheal wasn't stupid. He was an excellent driver within the "EXILES".

Vern fired aiming at them. His mind went hard thinking on where to shoot next. Phil quickly got to his knees and took aim.

His trigger finger quickly slammed down hard. Firing towards Vern's turret. Vern yelled in rage as his turret missed both rushing targets.

Phil and Joe ran away from incoming gunfire quickly.

Inside the base the sounds of red alert went off. Noel rushed out of his office and headed straight out into the hallway. Todd followed after him.

"Noel what the hell?!"yelled Todd

"Not sure, what to tell you but get ready might be them"said Noel

Leo awoke. His eyes gazed at the loud over hearing distance of an explosion. A large explosion was heard. Micheal turned the warthog around the entire base.

Its wheels turned and turned. Yet his eyes noticed the massive burning sound. The large black chunk of rising smoke from the distance.

Micheal cured aloud. Vern cursed at Micheal again. Calling him the annoying words that Micheal despises.

Yet Micheal turned as his eyes looked noticing the rushing Captain Noel coming out of the doorway entrance. Quickly within that second.

The rushing firing Warthog was around the base. Now it was in front.

Joe and Phil ran back taking cover and reloading. Micheal with his right hand grabbing ahold of a rocket launcher that was in the passenger seat.

Micheal's thought repeated those moments when he and Noel were friends. Allies.

Before Noel's betrayal leaving Micheal to rot in prison for something that was uncalled for.

Unnecessary Noel was willing to save his own ass while leaving those responsible to suffer.

Micheal quickly took aim and fired. His left hand was on the wheel. His right hand on the rocket launcher trigger. Vern fired the turrent at the sky.

Noticing Leo taking bullets his way. Leo jumped back moving away from the incoming gunfire from down below.

Micheal stayed watching as Noel looked towards Joe and Phil. Noel rushed out of the base and aimed towards the gunning warthog.

Yet at that single moment the rocket. Todd was behind Noel as both stared at the heated flying rocket. The explosion was loud.

Bursting into flames as both Noel and Todd were killed. Leo quickly rushed back up to his feet aiming wildly and firing his sniper rifle.

Joe and Phil ran out firing. Charlie had fallen to the explosion he lied on the lobby floor with rubble and bits of burning flames.

Micheal stopped the warthog. Micheal tossed aside the empty rocket launcher. Vern continued firing directly towards Phil and Joe.

Yet both ran towards cover behind rocks. Micheal stared straight seeing the slow moving elite trying to move.

Leo didn't think at first as he ran into his elevator and went down. Micheal closed his eyes after seeing the lifeless body of Noel. Dead.

"Noel is gone..."said Micheal

Vern mumbled again. Something that shouldn't be mentioned.

"Yeah I know Vern...Noel's out of it forever"said Micheal

Micheal turned the wheel over towards the right. The Warthog roared to life as he headed towards the Green Base.

Vern turned and turned looking back and forth ready for his next kill.


	10. DARKNESS BEGINS: PART 2

EPISODE 10

DARKNESS BEGINS: PART 2

**_*THIS CONTINUES WHEN THE PELICAN HAS ALREADY CRASHED INTO THE GREEN BASE*,* AFTER KAREN CRASHES THE PELICAN INTO THE BASE*,* THIS STARTS INSIDE THE FLAMING FIRES OF THE RUINED BUILDING*_**

The uttering burning sensation. Continuous smoke and broken chunks of ruined metal. Slowly. Glenn's right hand twitched.

His left hand was buried under a dead body. The dead body of "Duke Ulmash ". Glenn struggled to move until he noticed ahead of him.

His eyes noticed the burning flames. His Captain walking through the flames with no helmet. Yet large chunks of blood rushing out of his right arm.

His left arm moved away small chunks of blocking debri. He coughed. His eyes barely gained sight. Captain Gnash moved left and right slightly confused.

Glenn struggled. His eye sight

"Captain!"yelled Glenn

Gnash looked forward. Walking slightly forward towards Glenn. He limped towards him. Fires bursted all around making it hard for him to breath.

"Hold on Glenn I'm-I'm coming"said Gnash

Yet at that single moment. A voice from a female came from a distance. Glenn stared at Gnash. Yet as he did instantly a bullet hit hard into Gnash's left arm.

Then his leg. Glenn stared struggling to move. His back had a chunk of broken pieces of the Pelican. Blue flames of fire spread. Glenn then saw her.

A female Elite named "Karen". She walked towards him. Even with the fires spreading all around. Gnash was on the floor. He dropped bleeding out.

His eye looked towards Karen. His eye grew wide in shock.

"Karen!? No?! Your supposed to be in prison?!"said Gnash

"You son of a bitch, you and the rest of your bastard friends!"she yelled

Karen walked and slammed her left leg into his chest. He coughed up purple blood. He stared shocked frightened.

Karen aimed downward the pistol towards his face.

"No it would be to quick for you"she said

"Your cruelty knows no bounds, Karen"said Gnash

"As if you ever did you fucking lying bastard, once we had something and now nothing"she said

At that tight moment she rapidly fired 8 rounds into his chest quickly. Glenn couldn't believe what happened.

"NO!"yelled Glenn aloud

Karen turned to look right. She could see him struggling. She stared.

"Hmph"she said walking towards him

Quickly aiming forward towards Glenn. She didn't even hesitate.

"Nooo!"yelled Donny

At that single moment she was tackled. Glenn couldn't believe it.

Donny, the only person who has been talking, and watching out for him continued doing that same thing.

Donny dropped Karen into the ground and tried firing his assault rifle towards her face. Yet as he did Helska rushed over to help Glenn get up.

"Glenn?! I'm coming"she yelled

Glenn stared forward as Karen punched Donny off of her. Donny rolled across the floor quickly. Yet instantly Karen didn't wait she moved quick.

Moving to her feet she ran towards the rolling Donny. In her left hand she gripped ahold of her secondary weapon. An energy sword came bursting to life.

Donny was unsuspected of its reveal but heard its sound. Donny rolled back up to his feet until. Karen rushed and instantly stabbed Donny into his abdomen.

His hand lost its grip with his weapon. It dropped heavily into the ground. Glenn's eyes only stared. His visor scanned Donny's vitals going down.

His visor gained scans of the amount of damage and where he was struck.

"NOOOO!"yelled Glenn

Gunfire came from the distance as Helska finally made her way inside. Glenn finally was free as Amy came from behind him and helped him out.

Glenn rushed to his feet and ran forward. Glenn stared at Karen as she slowly turned looking back towards him and vanished into a instant cloaking.

Helska arrived inside. She searched left and right. Yet nothing. The Pelican was behind her. Crashed and destroyed.

Yet there was an opening hole small tiny entrance way in. She stood trying to look for Karen.

"FUCK!"she yelled

Glenn tried to help Donny's dead body. Holding him close. Glenn cried and screamed aloud. Amy rushed beside him she looked back at Helska.

Yet nothing they could do at all. Amy cried looking back at the dead body of Duke. Her childhood friend. Helska stared at the shot up body of her loyal Captain.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF CHARACTERS*,*CHANGING POINT OF VIEW***_

On the outside of the burning Green Base. The Warthog stopped. Micheal could see the large chunk of the back end sticking out.

The large green chunk of the Pelican. Burning fires and other vehicles exploded all around the Green base. Behind the burning structure.

Vern laughed on the inside. His enjoyment was heard. Yet Micheal thought about what has happened closely.

"Vern...Shut up"said Micheal

Vern continued laughing as he didn't care. Yet Micheal noticed ahead. Out of thin air walked out Karen. Slowly yet in a sexy motion of a walking girl Elite.

"Karen? Was that necessary?"asked Micheal

"A point Micheal...just making my point"said Karen

Karen walked into the passenger side. Instantly getting inside. She tapped Micheal's right shoulder.

"Let's go Micheal"said Karen

The Warthog bursted with power. Vern looked around. Karen looked forward. Micheal felt unsure of what he has done.

"Thoughts?"asked Karen

"What?! I actually have an opinion?"asked Micheal

"Micheal even you were fucked, sent to rot like the rest of us"she said

"Yeah...but at least i have something to see the end towards"said Micheal

"Explain"said Karen

The Warthog went splashing into the cold water. Splashing and heading across the small island. There was another flying Vehicle.

Another Vehicle named " HORNET". Vern laughed and commented on what Micheal meant by "An End".

"Seriously? Thats what your talking about?"she said

"That's my business alright, you two can do whatever you guys want after all this"said Micheal

"Pathetic"said Karen

"Sure boss..."said Micheal


	11. THE FEW DAYS

EPISODE 11

THE FEW DAYS

Green and Yellow. Both were assigned by the UNSC to call of this little war. Both were to be housed in one location. One sight. One building.

Only until safety was secured again. Yet both sides didn't want to be sealed down.

They both wanted revenge and justice for what has happened to there leaders and friends.

The Funeral was made at the ruined Green Base. Both sides stood side by side.

**_Green side characters alive: "Helska","Amy", and "Glenn" Yellow side Characters: "Joe","Phil","Leo", and "Charlie"_**

They all stood with weapons by they're sides. Glenn stared at the buried graves. His right hand had the dangling dog tags of Donny.

Wrapped tightly around his knuckles. He stared and stayed quiet. Around them was burned grass and ruined metal. Weapons had been collected.

Phil and Joe stared thinking what else they could have done during the encounter. They stared at the graves made for they're fallen comrades.

* * *

**_*3 DAYS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE EVENT*,*3 DAYS OF MOURNING 3 DAYS OF THE LOSS OF ALLIES ON BOTH SIDES*_**

**_*STORY NOW CONTINUES, AFTER THE 3 DAYS*_**

Yellow base. Was filled with massive chunks of bullet holes. Bits of fallen debri were trapped within the structure. Now both sides known as Green and Yellow.

Helska walked out of the green base after hearing the new orders. She didn't like them. She despised the orders. Phil walked passed her.

She stared at the distant soldiers. Joe and Charlie were working on repairs for the vehicles. Phil patrolled the lower ground around the base.

Helska looked up seeing the sniper Leo. Yet this time he wasn't asleep at all. He was lying on his belly. Holding his sniper rifle closely ready.

This time he didn't want to miss a chance. Helska heard Amy crying from her radio. Amy couldn't believe it still. The many losses they had gained.

Over the course of the past 3 days. And what they must do now.

"Leo...where's Glenn?"asked Helska

"You wont believe me if I told you, but he hasn't returned back from Green Base"said Leo

Leo sighed and stood up stretching and moving back and forth. Helska looked up towards him.

"...3 Days"said Helska

"He hasn't Helska, I have seen what he's been doing but if I tell you...even you wont believe me"said Leo

"Thanks Leo"said Helska

Helska walked forward out of the safety of green base. Yet she was covered by Leo's hawk like eyes.

Leo aimed downward seeing Helska walking towards the direction of the Green Base.

Joe and Charlie both began finishing up on the repairs on the Banshee. Phil walked around making his hourly rounds.

His hands on his assault rifle were steady. Amy walked outside trying to get some fresh air. She was tired of being inside the Medical Room.

She needed a good break.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF CHARACTERS AND WHAT THEY THINK EVEN WHAT THEY FEEL ABOUT ALL THIS***_

Helska stopped. She stared at the unbelievable sight. She couldn't believe it at all. She had thought only negative thoughts of Glenn.

Thoughts that he was a worthless loser. A weakling that was assigned to them. She was becoming proved wrong now.

Glenn wasn't crying or just sitting for 3 days. She lowered her sniper rifle.

Glenn was running and running. Laps around and around. He ran quickly around the ruined green base. He stopped and rolled.

He jumped and ran firing into targets he had specifically made. Bullets slammed hard into his enemy Holograms.

Glenn reloaded quickly as Helska only stared. She couldn't believe it. While the others weren't training like Glenn. He was the only one doing so.

Glenn fired his last bullet as his clip was empty. His breathing calmed. Lowering his assault rifle down by his side.

He turned around walking back to the front of the base. Yet his eyes looked forward straight at Helska. Both stared silently. Glenn stopped walking.

Helska and Glenn were only 5 feet away from each other. Wind slightly blew past them. Bits of ashes flew by.

"Glenn? Is this what you have been doing the last 3 days?"she asked

"Yes..."said Glenn

He stared at her. With no fear. Helska was impressed not just by his actions. But even hi speaking pattern got way better.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Donny, Glenn"said Helska

"Thanks for being thoughtful Helska"said Glenn

"Look I told Donny, No I mean I made him a promise Glenn"said Helska

Glenn looked away from her. His mind thought of everything she threw at him. Yet he didn't understand when Helska walked towards him and hugged him.

Glenn's eyes opened wildly. Glenn didn't say anything.

" I...Promised him I would be nice to you and I'm sorry for everything I had told you, I was wrong your an incredible asset to this team and a wonderful person Glenn"she said

Glenn couldn't believe it. Donny actually continued looking out for him.

"Helska...I'm leaving tomorrow"said Glenn

Helska let go of him and stared at his visor. Glenn looked towards her and walked to his left. She continued looking.

"What? You can't leave Glenn, we have orders"said Helska

"I know...I'm still going Helska and I'm going to kill that woman named "Karen" "said Glenn

"Glenn I wont allow that, because I'm coming too"said Helska

Glenn looked towards her. He didn't seem to care. Yet he would need her help in order to track them down.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF CHARACTERS*,*CHANGE POINT OF VIEW*_**

Within the base named "Anchor 9/Multiplayer Map". Micheal and Vern along with Karen walked down the hall. The 3 entered the main control room.

Yet another was standing in front of them. Another member. He stood tall. His armor was solid white. His name was "Marauder". A strong Spartan III.

His armor was named "EOD". Turning around. The blue glowing planet named "REACH" was a large hologram of where and what much was going on.

Karen stood along with her men behind her.

"Its done"said Karen

He walked down from the top floor. Heading down the set of stairs. The main control room was empty. Besides the 4 of them.

"Karen well done, you will get your free access back"said Marauder

"Micheal...i suggest you will want what you came for"said Marauder

"Yes and I'm done"said Micheal

Marauder only stared into the Visor of Karen. Vern walked passed Micheal shoving him.

"Geez you dick"said Micheal

Marauder handed Micheal a small data pad with all he needed. Micheal grabbed ahold of it. Yet Marauder still held on to it.

Both stared towards each other. Karen walked away. Micheal stared at the glowing red eyes of Marauder.

"Hope you wont regret this Micheal, ensuring yourself something more than what you should bargain for isn't something to mess around with"said Marauder

"The same goes for you then, Harvey"said Micheal

Marauder didn't say anything. Yet he stared at him closer. Marauder let go of the data pad. Micheal walked away from him.


	12. MANY HANDS

EPISODE 12

MANY HANDS

Helska along with the rest of the teams got together within the Yellow Base. All of them within the lobby. Holograms popped up within the center of the room.

Helska and Glenn entered. Phil stared closely into the hologram of the base named " Anchor 9". Amy walked around in front of everyone else.

Joe stared at her ass for a second. Yet as he did. Leo walked into the meeting from the elevator.

Slowly approaching them he stopped holding his sniper rifle in his hands. Glenn listened to the briefing.

"As what we know, Charlie had gathered what he could from the island, gathered Intel on the fuel path they left"said Amy

"Anchor 9...this location was lost to the UNSC a couple of days ago"said Amy

"Yeah? What's the problem?"asked Joe

"Problem is we can't get there without facing the opponents security head on, we'll have to sneak or if we must fight our way in"said Amy

"Alright then we'll have to split up into teams in order to gain a better chance in finding them"said Phil

Leo stood leaning beside the wall. Somehow he was calm about the whole thing. His attitude wasn't worried at all.

Glenn stared seriously understanding the plan. Hleska looked towards Glenn.

"Will do this then Yellow team and Green team twp separate teams one from the west and the other from the east"said Amy

Joe looked towards them. Phil nodded towards Joe.

"Joe and I will take the central pathway, Charlie and Leo can take the top half of the second floor"said Phil

"We have the most hand to hand combat experience"said Joe

"No, me and Leo should take the 2nd and third floor were better snipers for the job"said Helska

Helska looked towards Leo as he leaned.

"Unless you have a problem about that Leo?"she asked

Leo stared back and bowed towards her.

"Nope I prefer working with beautiful women mam"said Leo

Helska looked back towards Phil.

" Charlie, Glenn and Amy you three will handle the other half of this sector"said Phil

Glenn stared at the Hologram of Anchor 9.

"Yes sir"said Glenn

Phil checked his sectors again. Trying to see a loop hole in this plan. Even though he knew it wasn't a perfect one.

"One Hour guys and girls, in one hour we leave heading up towards Anchor 9"said Phil

His team mates went off as the hologram died out. Joe walked past him tossing him a shotgun. Phil caught it into his left open hand.

Leo sighed walking towards Helska. Glenn walked out towards the outside.

"Helska how is he holding up?"asked Leo

"Training? 3 Days straight wow I must admit it Leo, yeah I wouldn't have believed you at all"said Helska

"Dont you worry, he wasn't training alone Helska"said Leo

Helska looked towards him. Leo looked straight as both of them walked out of the main lobby and towards the outside.

Sunlight shined upon the green grassy canyon.

"What do you mean?"asked Helska

" He has potential...yet he couldn't use it correctly until that waking moment with Donny's death, now he is bound"said Leo

"Leo?!...Dont hold out on me"she said

"He made a promise to Donny on his grave along with himself"said Leo

Helska stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Leo? How do you know this?"she asked

"When one sleeps, as he does not only does, the one wonder's but he notices everything around him including the sense of " Belief" "said Leo

Her eyes wondered what he meant. Yet she didnt think about it too much. She laughed and both continued. She slapped his right shoulder.

Making Leo look back towards her.

"Your weird Leo"said Helska

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW*,*CHANGE OF CHARACTERS POINT OF VIEW*_**

Amy began packing her medical equipment together. Grabbing what ever she needed for her team mates to be healed.

She thought about Duke as she stared at the date on her hologram screen floating on her desk.

"Duke...wow I forgot its your birthday next week..."she said

Glenn entered the medical room. He stared at Amy as she looked back towards him.

"Glenn where did you run off to mister"she said trying to sound happy

Glenn looked down at his feet and lowered his assault rifle down by his side.

His mind didnt know what to say. It had been 3 days since his last thought about Amy.

"Training...what about you?"he asked

Amy stopped. Slightly thinking about it. Her hands were in her massive ODST back pack. Medical and ammo clips all fitted inside.

"Checking and looking over anything I might have missed...u-u well preparing mostly"said Amy

Glenn walked towards her and placed his Assault rifle on his back. Amy continued with her back pack as she closed it. Amy's eyes went wide.

Glenn's arms were wrapped around her. She stood still. Amy began to think what a moment this is. Amy's back was facing towards Glenn.

She was facing her desk. Amy stared at the holograms of her friends and family.

"Glenn?..are-"

"Amy...I-I-"

Glenn tried to speak then stopped thinking carefully. Amy smiled a little thinking about what he wanted to say.

"I know Glenn...but now isn't the-"

"I'm sorry, I understand Amy"said Glenn as he turned around and began walking away

Amy looked up and turned around again.

"Wait Glenn I'm sorry I what you meant, I mean that I do too but were about to do this and I don't want to lose you"said Amy

Glenn stopped in between the doorway. Looking up from the floor he turned around.

"Thanks Amy, I can't lose you too I wont I'll do what I can to keep all of us safe"said Glenn

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW*,*POINT OF VIEW CHANGED*_**

Charlie tossed his tool kit into the main lobby and walked back outside. As he was heading out Phil ran towards him and handed him an energy sword.

"We good?"asked Phil

"Yeah we are, is the team?"asked Charlie

"Hell yeah...I hope we can come back you think?"asked Phil

Phil looked up into the sky. Charlie stopped walking and looked at the massive canyon. His mind was reminded of all the memories they've had.

"I don't know Phil..."said Charlie

Joe slapped the back of Phil and laughed.

"Come on bro stop spacing out, because if you do that up there then will be fucked"said Joe

Charlie looked back at both of them.

"We'll be deserting our post and well might get convicted for it"said Charlie

"Nah we probably will get awarded for doing service in killing them bastards off"said Joe

"Doubtful"said Phil

Joe turned to look back at Phil.

"You see bro, stop with that real life shit of knowing all facts and knowledge"said Joe

Phil made a look by shrugging his shoulders.

"What?! I aint lying Joe, its true who knows they might send us to all get killed by those same people for leaving our posts"said Phil

"Again?! Bro just say hookers will fall in love with us, Say it so I can have some fun before I die"said Joe

"Joe...calm down with the dying shit we don't need that"said Phil

Charlie looked at them. Both having they're usual bro moments with each other.

"Besides your scaring Charlie with that negativity bro"said Joe

"Nope he knows of what I'm talking about besides he don't date hookers and take them to prom"said Phil laughing

"Hey...I told you I was desperate"said Joe smiling inside his helmet

Charlie bursted out laughing aloud.


	13. HERE WE COME

EPISODE 13

HERE WE COME

The Pelican arrived into the docking bay. Red alerts had gone off. Vern placed his helmet onto his head. Marauder looked onto the screens.

The many holograms of screens floating around him. He stared at the screens. He smiled at this effort. Gunfire went firing back and forth.

Bullets of both alien and Human.

"Sir?"asked Karen

"Amusing, kill them ask Micheal for some aid as well"said Marauder

"With pleasure sir"said Karen

Within the armory. Vern grabbed ahold of a massive machine gun turret. He smiled inside his helmet with such joy.

Knowing he was going to tear apart any enemy. Vern slowly headed out of the armory with a shotgun strapped to his chest and a rocket launcher on his back.

Over the radio Karen's voice echoed through them.

"Micheal we need you"said Karen

Micheal stopped packing his belongings and sighed.

"Fucking hell, alright I got it then"said Micheal

Micheal turned around grabbing his DMR assault rifle and walking out of his private room. Pictures were still around his walls and door.

"Fucking hell man, Vern you copy?"asked Micheal

Vern's voice over the radio went off in a sound. A sound of cursing and joyful at the same time.

"Blah,blah,blah insult me later you Jackass, meet up with us at the main floor "said Micheal

Karen shoved her left hand forward. Holograms of glowing yellow pooped up in front of her. Signalling all enemies. Yet she only noticed 7 enemies in total.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? 7 only? Alright we-"

"Karen, don't underestimate numbers nor minds...head on now"said Marauder

"Yes sir"said Karen

Karen walked out of her private room and headed towards the armory. Yet she didn't think that much would come from 7 soldiers.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF CHARACTERS POINT OF VIEW*,*CHANGE OF VIEW***_

Helska aimed. Down below covering the backs of her team mates. Helska was high above the third floor. Her aim was quick. Bullet after bullet.

Black armored Marines dropped. Down below Amy ,Glenn and Charlie ran as one. Moving up and heading into the elevator. Leo was 15 across from her.

Helska reloaded her human sniper rifle.

"Come on let's move"said Leo

Both jumped over the steel railing. Both instantly dropped from 20 feet high above with jet packs slowly them down towards the ground.

Both rushed towards the elevator ahead of them. Both entered as they recieved info on what has happened.

"Leo?"asked Charlie

"Yeah whats your situation?"asked Leo

"Joe and Phil have just arrived were clear on this end, just waiting on you"said Charlie

Helska looked down towards her sniper rifle. Then looked forward again. Leo checked his as well. He switched between his 2 main weapons.

Sniper rifle and the second weapon a silenced SMG. Helska noticed the labels on its left hand side. One was a drawing of a young woman.

Anime style, with wordings on her right hand side saying "Love Me Two". Helska laughed.

"Hmm?"asked Leo

"Seriously Leo? Who drew that?"asked Helska

Leo smiled looking down at the side of his silenced SMG. Leo looked down laughing aloud also.

"Oh? That well it was my ex-girlfriend, and yes I'm still single if your wondering"said Leo

Helska looked away from.

"You jackass, what happened?"she asked

Leo smiled and looked forward knowing they had a few more minutes to talk.

"She dumped me, went off marrying someone and I quote what she said "Leo your mind set wont get you anywhere, I need more than Love" "said Leo

"What a bitch, sorry Leo"said Helska

"No,no your right, I didn't know until last month the guy she went off running with was my Lieutenant Mole Nagger, a hard ass ad yet an okay friend"said Leo

"Your better off Leo, besides you have me"said Helska

Leo looked towards her.

"Really? What's that mean?"asked Leo

Elevator doors opened. Helska walked out first as Leo smiled and waited for her to walk out first. In the small hallway were the rest of they're team mates.

All around the hallway were plasma bullet markings. Bullet holes. Bodies scattered. Glenn looked at the doorway.

Strange bolted symbols on each side. Holograms of scrambling images floated around the two closed doors. Joe and Phil reloaded there weapons.

As all checked and ready.

"Ready?"asked Helska

"On you Helska"said Charlie

Helska aimed forward as she and Glenn walked towards the steel doors. Sliding upward they opened. At the center of the room were 3 individuals.

The guilty ones. Around the massive empty room was nothing but lights turning on as the team entered inside. All aimed forward. Leo's attention was sharp.

Helska just aimed straight at the center towards Karen. The elite female who killed Captain Gnash. Glenn gripped his weapon. Tightly grasping it.

Knowing his training has prepared him for this moment. Joe and Phil bumped elbows. Signalling that they were ready for Vern and Micheal.

Charlie and Amy moved behind Glenn.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF VIEW*,*POINT OF VIEW FROM OUR HOST***_

Marauder. The leader of this horrid organization. His eyes stared into the floating holograms. His eyes gazed wanting to see what was going to happen.

He stood as his floating chair behind him dropped onto the ground. His hands crossed wrapping themselves around him.

His attention was noticing the 7 individuals. He had not gathered there information on each of them. His curiosity had gained a stain of leverage over him.

Yet he knew what must be done if they died from UNSC soldiers. Even if they were just UNSC recruits.

"Let us begin, Karen"said Marauder

"Yes sir"said Marauder


	14. GREEN,YELLOW VS EXILES

EPISODE 14

YELLOW,GREEN VS EXILES

**_*NOTE: AT THIS POINT I'M LISTENING TO THE SONG NAMED "THUNDERSTRUCK" BY ACDC, IF YOU WANT TO THEN BY ALL MEANS LISTEN TO THAT AT THE SAME TIME READING THIS*_**

Both sides were eager. Eager to begin the fight. The massacre. Micheal lowered his weapon and looked at his opponents.

"God this isn't great odds"said Micheal

"Shut it Micheal, Vern you and Micheal-"

Vern slammed his left foot in such a stomp. The ground lightly shook. Micheal fired his battle rifle in shock up into the air.

"OH FUCK!? WAIT"yelled Micheal

Leo ran right aiming his sniper rifle randomly towards Vern's chest plate. Glenn moved forward firing at Karen. Amy and Helska followed after Glenn.

Micheal and Vern avoiding the incoming gunfire. Micheal moved back and forth then left, then right. Unlike Vern who took all the bullets head on.

Joe and Phil moved in towards the assault against Vern. Charlie and Leo attacked Micheal. Amy,Glenn, and Helska attacked Karen full strength.

The 3 small fighting groups moved aside from each other. Knowing that they must kill in order to escape this facility.

* * *

**_*NOW AT THIS POINT I WILL TRY NOT TO CONFUSE ANYONE*,*CHANGE OF VIEWS NOW ON THE "3" INDIVIDUAL FIGHTS* *CHANGE OF VIEW ON THE THREE FIGHTS* "FIGHT BETWEEN _**

**_"VERN VS JOE AND PHIL" "Music for this part: "SHOOTING THE MOON" (If you want to listen, you don't have to)_**

Joe comes quickly in ducking the first blow from Vern. Yet as he did Phil had already jumped in mid air behind Vern.

Instantly Kicking hard into the back of the head of Vern. Within that second Joe rolled onto the ground and lied onto his back.

Instantly bending his legs correctly and jumping back up to his feet. Joe ran towards Vern. Yet Vern was slightly trying to regain his right mind.

Phil had dropped onto the ground and rushed back up to his feet. Joe ran tossing his assault rifle into the ground across from them.

Joe slowly walked towards Vern. Phil ran towards him with a hard light hook. Vern ducked avoiding the side punch.

Vern quickly laughed and grabbed ahold of Phil's hand and tossed him into the ground and right kicked him towards the steel wall.

Phil yelled as he skid across the floor and slammed hard into the wall. Joe yelled rushing in with left then right punches. Vern blocked one by one.

Heavy punches aimed for his abdomen. His cracked armor chest plate was chipped. Vern laughed at the pathetic tries of these two.

Phil ran towards the blocking Vern and fighting Joe. Joe tried to catch his breath until Vern head butted him head on. Joe slightly stumbled.

Yet he dropped onto one knee as Vern tried to upper cut him. Phil jumped and tackled Vern into the ground as both rolled.

As they both at the same time rolled back up to there feet. Both sent out rapid and quick punches at each other. Rapidly sending left then right.

Hands of there own began to ache as they sent out all they could. Punches slammed heavily into each other. Phil then stopped as he felt such pain.

Joe quickly drop kicked Vern into the ground again. Interrupting the fight between Phil and Vern.

Yet Vern rolled and quickly got to his feet blocking the incoming punches of Joe and his rushing tactics.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW AGAIN* *SUDDEN CHANGE OF VIEW TOWARDS THE ONE WHO IS WATCHING THESE FIGHTS*_**

"Interesting"said Marauder

Marauder stared at how overwhelming were Joe and Phil. Both seemed highly trained unlike some of these others.

2 images of profiles came alive beside him. Photos and images of Phil and Joe. Even on there classified UNSC records.

Everything about them was becoming exploited. His interest was on how well these two worked in combat situations.

"These two have more experience, as I suspected"said Marauder

"Nothing like them, they'll die once Vern gets to the point of " Phase Mode" said Marauder

His mind didn't care much about anything else besides what he could gain from them.

* * *

**_*BACK TOWARDS THE FIGHT WITH VERN,PHIL, AND JOE*_**

Vern right punched Joe. Phil ran past the falling Joe. Vern moved avoiding the incoming kick from Phil.

Vern punched Phil into his chest plate then towards his helmet. In that quick instant Vern's visor glowed from red towards white.

His body glowed with over shields. Vern's right uppercut sent Phil flying over Joe and slamming hard into the ground.

Joe ran again rushing into the fight without thinking. Vern moved faster. His body suit was more improved than what Joe and Phil's spartan III suits were.

Vern slammed both hands into each other making them crack. Rushing towards the dropped and fallen Joe. He jumped up into the air and dropped.

Aiming for Joe's chest. Phil grabbed ahold of the dropped UNSC Assault rifle and aimed firing at Vern.

Bullets slammed hard into Vern's over shields yet it didn't do much as Vern landed hard onto the ground. Joe rolled out of the way in time. Yet it didn't work.

Vern grabbed ahold of Joe's neck and lifted him up towards eye level. Joe struggled punching and kicking. Yet at that single moment it didn't work.

Phil tossed his assault rifle and ran towards them. Vern laughed and cursed aloud. Tossing Joe into Phil. Both dropped onto the ground.

"FUCKING HELL!?"yelled Joe

"Sorry man, I thought the assault rifle would penetrate through it"said Phil

"No only Leo's sniper rifle can"said Joe


	15. GREEN,YELLOW VS EXILES: PART 2

EPISODE 15

GREEN,YELLOW AND EXILES: PART 2

**_*THIS SECTION, CONCENTRATES ON THE FIGHT BETWEEN " AMY,HELSKA, AND GLENN VS KAREN "*_**

Karen avoided the incoming bullet. Helska slammed her sniper rifle onto her back angered. Amy was thrown across the floor. Glenn moved avoiding the left punch.

Karen was shocked seeing this. Glenn moved in a circular motion and back handed Karen into the ground. Karen grunted s she dropped onto the floor.

Helska ran towards Karen. Yet at this moment Karen rolled out of the way avoiding Glenn's stomp.

Karen rushed to her feet and quickly kicked Amy into the ground for a second time. Amy grunted and didn't curse aloud. Instead she lied on the ground angry.

Glenn blocked the second punch then tried hitting her back. Failing in doing so as Karen grabbed his hand and kicked him back.

Glenn slid across the floor on one knee. Helska and Karen both quickly ducked and punched each other. Both stopped instantly after kicking each other.

Both skid across the floor staring at each other.

"This is it? A couple of retarded soldiers in the UNSC? you can't win"said Karen

"You will pay for what you did, for killing Captain Gnash"said Helska

"HAHA...you have no fucking idea why he was killed"said Karen

Both stood back up right staring towards each other. Glenn stood back up again. Amy and Glenn walked slowly behind Karen. Yet Karen wasn't stupid.

She looked back at Glenn on her left. Then back on her right she stared at Amy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"asked Helska

"What? The main reason why we even bothered to arrive within that forsaken place"said Karen

Helska stared angered. Karen lowered her arms and cracked her neck. Preparing for round 2.

"Sacrificing his team, abandoning his own reasons and for what a safe return to the UNSC forces again?! Pathetic!"yelled Karen

"Revenge, you sick bastards"said Helska

"You never really knew him for what he was"said Karen

"I knew him well enough, you fucking bitch"said Helska

Glenn jumped trying to tackle down Karen. Yet Karen grabbed ahold of his arm and slammed him hard into the ground. Amy uppercutted Karen.

Karen backed away as Amy jumped and whirled kicked Karen. Helska grabbed ahold of her sniper rifle and fired. The bullet hit Karen's left shoulder.

Karen fell onto the floor. Bleeding out from her wounded shoulder. She grunted aloud. Glenn looked at Helska. She walked passed him.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF CHARACTERS AGAIN* * POINT OF VIEW FROM MICHEAL VS LEO and CHARLIE*_**

"Huh I guess you two aren't as much angry after the whole invasion thing right?"asked Micheal

Leo held his sniper rifle in his hands. Charlie held onto his assault rifle. Micheal held onto his DMR.

"We have a way of expressing, but you did kill our Captain"said Leo

"Micheal either we take you in peacefully, or we handle this the hard way"said Charlie

Micheal looked down at his feet and held his DMR in one hand. Raising it over his shoulders. He sighed aloud.

"Yeah there lies the problem, I can't do that if I do then I will end up beyond what I am now"said Micheal

Leo lowered his sniper rifle. Looking back at his other team mates behind him he could see them.

Vern against Joe and Phil, having a difficult time stopping Vern. Then he could see Karen struggling to stand with blood gushing out of her shoulder.

Micheal looked at Charlie.

"Why did you do it?"asked Charlie

Micheal looked away again at Vern.

"Your commanding officer Noel, got my brother killed along with my sister injured, then for myself being his Lieutenant set to UNSC prison for 10 years, what other reason would I need to kill him?"said Micheal

"...That's a mouthful"said Leo

"Either way Micheal you can't ask us to let you go"said Charlie

Micheal lowered his DMR and held it in both hands. Charlie aimed his assault rifle towards him.

"Yeah well then we have a problem"said Micheal

Micheal ran left firing his DMR towards Charlie. In that split second Leo jumped back in mid timing firing wildly his sniper rifle forward.

Bullets flew between the nearby joints of Micheal. Between his knees and his hips. Charlie fired forward rushing at Micheal.

Yet Micheal was an excellent marksman in the EXILES division. Leo slammed hard onto the ground while firing. He lied on his back firing his sniper rifle.

On and on. Micheal tired jumping and rolling. Moving away. He grunted and made slight remarks.

"FUCK! GOD DAMN IT!"yelled Micheal

Micheal's right boot slipped on a flying bullet under it. He slipped and dropped onto the floor on his back. His DMR flew out of his hands.

Slidding across the floor.

Micheal looked up at the barrel of the assault rifle. Seeing Charlie standing over him.

"Fucking A, I wasn't the best fighter but I'm the somewhat okay talker"said Micheal

Micheal grabbed ahold of the gun while it fired. Micheal pulled it away from Charlie as he rolled out of the way and fired at Charlie's chest.

Charlie jumped and rolled out of the line of fire. Leo rushed to his feet. Aiming quickly he fired the sniper rifle.

The bullet flew into the handle an trigger finger of Micheal's right hand. Micheal's right hand exploded clean off.

Micheal screamed in pain and dropped onto the floor. The Assault rifle dropped heavily onto the ground.

Charlie looked back at Leo. Yet Leo reloaded and calmly walked towards Micheal. Blood rushed out quickly Micheal lied on the ground. Dying.

His breath quickly leaving and returning. He stared back at Charlie and Leo. Both of them.

"Doing what you had to...aint that a fucking laugh"said Micheal

"Shut it, you'll need your strength"said Leo

Leo looked at Charlie. Micheal looked away struggling to stay alive.

"Stay with him, I'll go help Joe and Phil"said Leo


	16. THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING

EPISODE 16

THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING

**_THIS SECTION FOCUSES ON ONLY VERN* *ON HOW KAREN AND MICHEAL HAVE BEEN BEATEN*_**

Vern punched Joe into the ground one last time. Joe's helmet cracked. He was exhausted fighting this single man.

Phil was thrown across and back into the wall again. Vern's shielding of constant glowing over shields were highly strong. Vern laughed out loud.

"Ugh..."said Phil out loud

"Fucking bastard..."said Joe

Vern's helmet mumbled something over the radio. Marauder's voice returned back to Vern's a bit displeased.

Vern looked up into the ceiling and stared across from where he stood. Seeing nothing. He flicked off Marauder.

Suddenly bullets came flying. Vern turned around seeing Helska and Glenn coming into close combat against Vern. His laughing went away.

Blocking one punch then slapping Helska with one quick flew over Joe and onto the ground. Leo was taking aim.

Through his scope staring towards the fighting Vern and Glenn.

"Glenn buddy, move I got a clean shot"said Leo

Glenn didn't care. He countered ducking and punching away at Vern making a big distraction. Glenn jumped back and forth away from heavy punches.

"Please move?"said Leo again

Leo's scope on his cross hairs he had Glenn and Vern both in sights. Leo sighed checking again who and where to shoot.

Vern's shields went down by the punches. Helska rushed to her feet and ran towards Glenn. Joe and Phil were beaten, out of strength.

They didn't even pay attention to what was going on.

Leo then gained leverage. Within seconds before firing Glenn raised his right arm up ready to block another heavy punch from Vern.

Yet at that moment Helska tackled Glenn into the ground. Leo fired with a clean shot towards Vern's chest.

Vern's armor plating shattered as he flew into the ground. Vern didn't move at all. Yet his annoying sounds went away.

Phil and Joe walked towards Glenn.

"Nice job kid"said Joe

Glenn stared at the body of Vern.

"Nothing? Alright then"said Joe looking back at Helska

"Leo? Did you actually beat your opponent? Or did you sleep on that?"asked Helska

Leo stared back at Micheal as Amy treated his wounds.

"Nah...he was talking too much I nearly did fall asleep, but talking with you Helska I can stay wide awake"said Leo charmingly

"Right, I don't believe you did anyway"she said

Helska walked towards Amy and stared at Karen. She didn't even look up towards her.

"Now what?"asked Karen

"You and Micheal face trial, for what you have done" said Helska

"This isn't over...I'll be seeing you again real soon Helska"said Karen

"I'll be waiting"said Helska

Amy finished on stopping Micheal's wound. He was unconscious. Amy stood up relaxing and putting away her tools.

The others left Vern's lifeless body there were it fell. The team headed back towards the Pelican they had arrived in.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW AGAIN, NOW FROM THE MAIN LEADER OF THIS CHAOS*_**

Marauder stared at the holograms. He noticed his team of exiles defeated. By mere trainees in the UNSC military. Nothing lower than this.

"Let them be, but recover Vern's body"said Marauder

Holograms popped up of another station built on another destination. His hand motions moved aside other holograms.

"This time let's make Project Vern a bit more subtle, this version of him wasn't fully accurate to what he was before"said Marauder

"Good bye Karen"said Marauder

The holograms shut off quickly. Marauder turned around and began walking away as sparks of electricity went off behind him.

Marauder head out of the room as it began to explode.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW AGAIN BACK TO THE TEAM*_**

**_5 HOURS LATER..._**

The teams. Yellow and Green both sides were in the same room. A commanding officer walked into the room.

The Commanding officer was named "Darcy". She entered the room looking at both lines. Yellow on the left and Green on the right.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened"said Darcy

"But now I understand, your bases are in total disaster and both of your teams apprehended those responsible"said Darcy

"Now rewarding you guys, will be with a new base of operations and the same routine again but with new team mates"continued Darcy

"Damn, newbies"said Joe

"Bro, girls imagine?! We could finally get you a lady"said Phil

"You bastard"said Joe

Glenn looked at the ground. He didn't think of much difference about the point.

"Leo what do you think?"asked Charlie

"Eh...don't really see anything new, just another point of routine"said Leo

"You'll be transported to "LONGBOW"/ HALO 4 MULTIPLAYER MAP"said Darcy

"Oh crap, where is that?"asked Joe

"A station deep somewhere in space but with better bases and rooms"said Phil

"Alright then bro you fucking smart ass I'm good then"said Joe

"Your new team mates will be waiting for you at the "UNSC SHADOW STORM" Dismissed"said Darcy

_**From Author: LEGENDARY ICON**_

_**"I hope you guys enjoyed this First Season"**_

_**"Because this series will continue on the next Chapter as SEASON TWO" **_


	17. SEASON 2

EPISODE 17

**_SEASON 2_**

**_From Author: LEGENDARY ICON_**

**_"This is the continuation of this series"_**

**_"READ,REVIEW, and ENJOY!"_**

**_5 DAYS AFTER THE CAPTURE OF MICHEAL AND KAREN...AFTER GETTING THERE NEW ORDERS_**

Flying through space was the UNSC Frigate. The massive Warship caring lots of cargo. Caring lots of military supplies and even soldiers being transported.

Being sent towards the next system. The system named "**_LONGBOW/ HALO 4 MULTIPLAYER MAP_**". The Prep room was massive.

Many other soldiers within the UNSC Military. Doors opened as Joe and Phil walked out into the long hallway. Both laughed side by side. Joe clapped his hands.

Phil nodded laughing aloud beside him. Both were in SPARTAN IV Armor. Both were in colors of Yellow. Both had armors called Recruit.

"I'm telling you man, she was checking me out"said Joe

"No way Joe, She was only making sure your armor was placed on well bro"said Phil smiling

"Phil I'm telling you she wants some of this bro, I don't judge"said Joe

Phil looked down at the floor. Other Marines walked passed them.

"What you think of this entire new group?"asked Joe

"The new captain? New Medic? The new group? Nothing new for us really, only were they're taking us"said Phil

"I guess, just wonder who is it"said Joe

"I wonder how is Green team doing with all of this"said Phil

"That Glenn guys isn't the same after what happened he just became more silent now"said Joe

"Come on bro, his role model, best friend, brother died off man the guy sacrificed himself to save him"said Phil

Both headed into the opened door elevator. Heading up towards the third upper floor.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF CHARACTERS* *CHANGE POINT OF VIEW*_**

The firing range went on. Bullets hit the hologram targets back and forth. Some fired pistols others snipers. Many varieties of weapons went off.

Helska was wearing brand new Elite armor in colors of Green. Elite armor called Ranger. While reloading her sniper rifle. A laughing voice went off behind her.

She didn't even turn around.

"How long have you been watching Leo?"asked Helska

"Long enough to catch some of the moments of impressive shooting"said Leo

"Now your just sucking up"said Helska

Leo stood behind her leaning on the right side divider. His armor was SPARTAN IV. Named "Infiltrator" in colors of Yellow and Grey on his shoulders.

Helska turned around to face him. His arms were both crossed.

"I see you got promoted? What's with the new style of colors?"asked Helska

"Nah...I felt like it, seemed like a good idea"said Leo

"What about your team?"asked Helska

"Mine? Well not quite sure they'll be fine"said Leo

"What about yours?"asked Leo

Helska held onto her sniper rifle as both walked out of the booth and passed another ODST soldier. Leo walked calmly yet in a tired motion.

Helska bumped his right elbow.

"They're fine, we just got news of our new captain"said Helska

"No? No new rookie?"asked Leo

"Nope just a captain"said Helska

"Lucky, lucky"said Leo

Leo and Helska entered into the hallway. ODST soldiers laughed beside them heading into the firing range. Leo looked up towards the lights.

"What did you get Leo?"she asked

"Ahh...New Captain...New Doc..."said Leo

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW*,*POINT OF VIEW CHANGED* *CHANGED SITUATION NOW*_**

Within minutes the UNSC Storm Shadow began having problems. Explosions went off. Left and right. Crew members ran back and forth.

Red alarms went off sounding loudly. Voices went off signalling where the immediate emergencies were needed.

Other members began dying as the explosions went off within the hallways. Others were instantly killed by explosions.

The Bridge had exploded killing the deck operators and the Captain of the UNSC Storm Shadow.

The warship began to fall towards a planet hallway during its programmed course. Leo and Helska tried reaching towards the escape pods.

Others got stuck in the elevators. Many died as they were instantly sucked out into deep space.

Escape pods went off falling into the nearby planet. A planet unknown to them yet had signs of life. The UNSC ship moved in a downward motion.

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF VIEW*,*CHANGE OF CHARACTERS AGAIN*,*NEW VILLAINS*_**

As the UNSC Storm Shadow dropped pluming into the planet. The silent ship at the distance wasn't moving on just waiting.

A medium sized ship , known as a Covenant Battle Cruiser (HALO: REACH). Within the main bridge were solid dressed SPARTAN IV androids walking around.

Androids with Solider armor. They walked side by side. Others checked holograms. Others scanned the life pods that escaped.

Within the center was another individual. Wearing Elite armor named " Spec ops" he stared at the Storm Shadow. His name was "Rae".

A strong yet Exiled Arbiter elite. Behind him walked in Vern in brand new Soldier body armor. Beside Vern entered two other Elites beside him.

Vern's visor glowed white. The first Elite on his left was named "Syria". She was wearing highly advanced armor named "Warrior".

The other was another woman named "Nylia". She wear the full suited armor named "Elite Zealot". Both of there colors were white. Except for Vern.

His entire color of his body and armor was Red. 3 Lines went down his arms and chest to his legs. The lines were colored " Yellow".

Rae looked forward. Staring at the holograms. Seeing the entire destruction of the Storm Shadow. He felt pleased at bit.

Seconds a message came in from Marauder (Leader of the EXILES Group).

"Yes sir"said Rae

"We have confirmed them and have fallen to our plan"said Rae

"Eliminate them Rae, no traces must be left of this"said Marauder

"Yes sir, I'll handle this"said Rae

"Vern has been upgraded, and now with your extra pair of hands I'll help you with your situation making you recover what you have lost"said Marauder

"I understand sir, and I thank you for this opportunity"said Rae

The voice died off. Sounds of distant explosions went on. Rae turned slightly to the right looking back at them.

"Nylia, go and take your ship for reconnaissance only, get me a visual and a status update on those who survived"said Rae

"Yes sir"said Nylia

Vern looked at her as she flicked him off. His annoying voice of mumbling and cursing went off again.

"Vern you'll have your shot I promise"said Rae

Vern slammed both hands together into a clash. Making a large sound of cracking knuckles.

Syria looked at Vern on her right hand side.

"What does it take to make you this way Vern? I mean don't you care to know?"she asked

Vern turned looking towards her angered. Sounds of wanting to kill and give no quarter sounded off within him.

"Yeah thought so"she said

Vern looked forward again.

"What about Micheal and Karen sir?"asked Syria

Rae looked forward. Holograms of purple popped up in front of him. He noticed Micheal inside a UNSC prison cell. Karen was on another hologram.

Yet she was being questioned. Over and over. Yelled at and constantly ignoring there questions.

"Dont you worry, knowing that Karen was your former Mentor, teams have been sent for there pick up and rescue"said Rae

"I want to help them, i owe Micheal at least that"said Syria

"Go on then, I'll call for a replacement then for you this time"said Rae

"Thank you sir"said Syria

Vern laughed mumbling away at her.

"Just don't get killed again Vern you stupid shit"said Syria

Syria walked away.


	18. STRANDED: YELLOW

EPISODE 18

STRANDED: YELLOW

**_THE NEXT DAY...AFTER THE INSANE CRASH OF THE UNSC: STORM SHADOW_**

Sunlight shined throughout the valley. The massive mountain grassy terrain. All around was the ruined Storm Shadow debri.

Chunks of steel and supplies scattered all around. Nothing barely stood at all. The day was shinning brightly oddly enough.

The Map was named **_"EXILE/ HALO 4 MULTIPLAYER MAP"_**. A warthog came driving into the center of the Yellow camp.

The warthog was ruined and burning. The gun turrent was missing. Yet the soldier inside jumped out. It was Charlie in slashed armor.

His body was smudged with oil and dirty. His helmet was cracked. He sighed gathering what tools he could gather. Around him were 2 bases.

One on the far end of the canyon. The other was his own base. At the opposite side of the canyon. His base was called "Omni Yellow".

Charlie grabbed ahold of the spare parts and his tool box. Joe and Phil walked towards Charlie from the Base entrance to help out.

"Charlie, what's the situation?"asked Joe

"We have many problems besides being stuck on this forsaken rock"said Charlie

"That Bad?"asked Phil

"Well here's the Skippy, were stuck and we have to rebuild the equipment I was able to scavenge"said Charlie

"You found something worth wild?"asked Joe

"He means he has found, something worth while"said Phil

Joe looked towards him.

* * *

_***CHANGE OF CHARACTERS* *CHANGE OF VIEW*,*STILL IN THE OMNI YELLOW BASE***_

Inside the base. There were 2 other soldiers. One was looking out of the open hallway.

The first one was named "Clare" the new medical doctor of Yellow team. Clare was a SPARTAN IV, her body armor was Air Assault.

She stared downward towards Charlie, Joe and Phil. Her colors were Yellow and blue. Within her hands she held onto a UNSC Assault rifle.

"What do you think of them? This new team were in charge of?"asked Clare

She looked back. The New Captain was standing in front of glitching holograms. The holograms frustrated him. He looked down at his feet.

He weared Captain Elite armor. His armor was called "Spec ops steel Yellow and red armor". His name was "Mark". He looked up towards the ceiling.

"I'm getting used to them, besides by what they have gone through they're not so bad"said Mark

"Oh yeah? What about our so called "Lookout"asked Clare

Mark looked back towards her. He stared at the stairs of the hallway. He thought of what she had just mentioned about.

"I mean really?! Why would they even promote him? He does sleep on the job really"said Clare

* * *

**_*CHANGE OF CHARACTERS AGAIN*,*CHANGE OF VIEW*_**

Outside of the base. At the tallest distance within the canyon. Was a lookout. A lookout in somewhat completion.

Within the lookout was a sniper pointing out her weapon. Her human sniper rifle was out aiming towards the Yellow base and seeing the burned warthog.

"Seriously? I ask you Leo how is this any better than our other spot?"asked Helska

Leo was sitting in his seat. 3 feet back covered with a green squared large sniper cloak. Up all above there small camp site above the canyon.

It wasn't too large it was small built into he rocky terrain of the tall side. They were high above the ground. Leo didn't respond as he sighed first.

"Well, I can sleep easily and sit the other spot i have to stand a lot"said Leo

Helska elbowed his two resting legs over the railing. Leo's legs dropped onto the dirty steel ground. Leo smiled at how she reacted.

"Hehehe, what's with your team?"asked Leo

"Doing what they can too, I hate this pointless idea of being separated instead of working together as one to get home"said Helska

"What's your new Captain say about this? About you and me sharing information, I mean even helping to keep eyes on all of us?"asked Leo

"Ha...what would she care, besides Leo your my friend and nothing less than that"said Helska

"Thanks, your mine as well"said Leo

"What does your new Captain tell you?"asked Helska

"Well I was giving a new promotion, and even been asked to do more to improve myself kinda talk but ah well see"said Leo

"You should be proud Leo besides your team mates are probably going to be looking up to you"said Helska

"Ugh...yeah that especially makes me sleepy"said Leo

"You Jackass"said Helska laughing


End file.
